Ravenna Aislyn Frost
Ravenna was on the run, as she has been for most of her life. Something about the ship intrigued her, however, and rather than asking for safe passage, she asked to join the crew. She hoped that maybe, with time, life on the high seas would finally set her free. Talents and Skills *'Violin/Singing-' Ravenna has a measure of skill with the violin and a penchant for singing. She is a high lyric soprano, and is willing to sing on request, but usually does not sing when accompanied, fearful that the noise would be disruptive. *'Field Medicine-' Ravenna, having long been on the run alone, has learned a great deal about field medicine. She's no surgeon, but setting bones, stitches, and dealing with poisons are things she's well used to. Weapons *'Split-bladed katana-' Ravenna has a katana that she wears on one hip varies day by day, as she is ambidexterous, that when drawn, can be split into two blades. Made of adamantium, this split does not cause either blade to be weakened. *'Recurve bow-' Ravenna has a recurve bow fashioned for her by a tribe of wandering Elves that sheltered her for a time. Paired with it is a quiver of arrows, the originals long since gone. *'Dual daggers-' Hidden in her boots, Ravenna has a set of daggers that she is highly proficient in. Black-bladed and with tiny vials of poison, these are weapons that she considers a last-resort, if her bow, katanas, and magic fail her. *'Hidden knives-' These knives are hidden in her sleeves, held against her wrist with a band. Less of a weapon and more of a general-purpose tools, she usually uses these to carve arrowheads or other such tasks. Combat Skills and Abilities *'Elemental Magics-' Ravenna is skilled in the use of magic for combat, especially Spirit, Air, Darkness, and Water magics. She can use others, but has not refined them to the point of being any actual use. Being on a ship, however, it seems like those are all she'll need anyway. *'Veteran of Battle-' Ravenna has seen more than her fair share of fights, be they one-on-one duels or large scale battles. Her travels had taken her across the globe, so she is familiar enough to fight in almost any setting, though the sunnier the setting, the worse off she is. *'Versatile with Weapons-' Ravenna is skilled with many weapons, including the ones she carries as well as several others. She doesn't much care for using firearms, but she has before. She prefers quieter weapons, but can suffer through a fight with a cannon, if needed. *'Hand-to-Hand Protegé-' When weapons fail or are lost and magic isn't readily available, Ravenna is skilled enough by now to protect herself by simply using her own body. She can also mix the martial styles that she knows with weapons for a style that changes depending mostly on her mood. Education and Intelligence Background Ravenna is a very intelligent woman, capable of figuring new subjects out relatively quickly. She actively enjoys learning and is of the opinion that even if the subject isn't inherently interesting or practical, it should still be studied. She never had formal education beyond simple schooling as a child, but her travels have given her time to scour local libraries and learn much about history. Rae enjoys reading and, if allowed, would hoard an impressive amount of books. Goals Ravenna's short term goal is to stay safe and moving, and maybe have fun and learn a few things on the way. In the long term, she wants to find out the truth behind what happened to her parents, and be free of her past. Sailing, she thinks, would be something she could do for life. Personality Ravenna has always had a reserved personality, quiet and typically formal. Even among friends, she'd rather be respectful than relaxed, but that has never meant that she is as cold as she can seem. Experience has made her wary of new people, but it has also taught her that loyalty can lie in the strangest places. She is fiercely loyal herself, willing to fight to the death for a friend, if needed. She has a sharp tongue that comes out when those she cares for are threatened, but she is rarely rude otherwise. Sarcastic, possibly, but never outright rude. Weaknesses * Fire * More Fire * Lots of Fire * Fire is the worst. * Strawberries. * Excessive amounts of blood. * Large dogs. larger than she is, or at least as big as she is. Beliefs Ravenna doesn't really hold to many beliefs religiously, as she follows a rather unique religion following an old, mostly-forgotten Elven goddess of the moon. Beyond that, her beliefs are shown in a strict moral code of never harming another without cause, and defending everyone everything else. In times of combat, she is usually the first one to the field of battle, and the last to leave because she believes that her duty is to protect. Appearance Ravenna is slim and willowy, with jet black hair and eyes typically of sapphire. This only changes when she gives in to the Vampiric bloodlust of her father, which is rare. Her skin is just a few shades darker than snow, and rarely decorated with anything like make-up. She is pretty and aware of it, but does little to acknowledge. She prefers black, blue, or red clothing, with no preference for style, but a distinct preference for practicality. Relationships 'Parents' Ravenna has never actually met her parents, since they were slain when she was a young child, too young to remember them. She's heard stories, however, of Rosiantha, an Elven musician who could charm the hearts of even the stars, and Aldaine, a Vampire lord who'd fallen to her charms and forsaken family and land to be with her. Background Ravenna was born to a runaway couple in a monastery long since abandoned. Weakened by the birth, her mother was unable to keep up as hunters descended on them. Adaine was forced to leave his cherished wife behind to protect their daughter. No one knows what actually happened to Rosiantha, but Adaine never returned to the monastery, remaining on the run with his infant daughter. He settled down in a remote village to the far north, where, once trust was gained, the residents never questioned his resilience to the cold, or his strange preference for night time. Ravenna was raised there, amongst the snow and cold, until one day, she returned from a fishing trip to find her village burning. Hunters were fighting on the outskirts of the burning village, and she saw her father amongst them. Their eyes met, and he told her to run. She did, and she has not stopped since then. She has lost count of the years, for how does one measure the lifespan of a half-blood? She has spent the time running, moving, and fighting, trying to figure out who her existence offends and why. Now, though, she has decided that maybe the past isn't worth it, and if the hunters leave her alone, she'll be happy to stay aboard the Septimo. Category:Characters